Most mobile devices, such as mobile telephones, have a multitude of different options and functionalities available for the user of said device. For example, a user of the mobile device can typically select stored telephone numbers for dialing, change the ringing volume of the device, change the luminosity of a display of the device, and the like. Such options and functionalities are typically presented and manually selectable through a programmed user interface utilized by the device.
Prior solutions for controlling the operations of a mobile device include manual control by the user according to the usage situation or the straight forward use of a single sensor condition, such as automatic display lighting if the level of ambient light is low or automatic audio volume setting according to the surrounding noise level monitored by a microphone.
However, it would be advantageous if such a device could more readily and automatically adapt to external conditions based on a multitude of sensor data. Thus, there is a need for efficient gathering and use of context-awareness data in mobile communications, where communication situations may vary significantly.